Surprise
by Lemonly
Summary: It's Caitlyn's birthday and her best friends decide to surprise her.


Caitlyn sat down in her desk and sighed. It was her birthday, fifth hour, and math class. No one had yet to say "happy birthday" and her best friends had an Oprah interview. It was the first birthday they were missing. It was also her boyfriend's birthday. She sighed, slouching in her seat.

"Happy Birthday, Caitlyn. Too bad no one cares enough about you to actually care," Trisha, resident Caitlyn-hater, said, walking away laughing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAITY!" her friend, Alison said, sitting down next to her and hugging her.

"Don't call me Caity." Caitlyn grumbled, but returned the hug. There were only three people in the world who were allowed to call her that and they were all the way in Chicago.

"I forgot. How's it going being away from them? It's it the first time in your life you and Nate aren't celebrating together?"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Have you talked to them today?"

"Yeah, all of study hall and before school. He called at five this morning. It was nice to hear his voice."

"I bet."

"Settle down everyone!" Ms. Grey said, walking into the room and shutting the door. She walked to the white board and began the notes for the day.

After half the class had passed, the door opened and Connect 3 walked through. Most of the class, not knowing about their friendship with Caitlyn, began to freak out. Caitlyn shot out of her chair as soon as she saw Shane's straightened head.

"Ms. Geller, please take your seat!" Ms. Grey yelled.

Ignoring the teacher, Caitlyn ran to the three boys and threw her arms around the closest one, Shane. He hugged her just as tightly.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Chicago." Caitlyn said, being passed to Jason.

"Did you really think we would miss your birthday?" Shane asked, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah. We've never missed your birthday… EVER! Did you think we would choose the big 1-8?" Jason said, laughing as Nate pulled her away from Jason.

"Do you think we would choose Oprah over you? I don't think Shane would make it through the interview." Nate said, hugging her close and burying his face in her hair, kissing the side of her head. She hugged him back just as tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Caity," Nate whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Natey," She responded, smiling.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Shane exclaimed, pulling Caitlyn out of Nate's arms and through the door.

"She'll be back by Monday." Nate said, following his girlfriend and brother out the door.

"The school already knows." Jason said, leaving the room.

"It's only Tuesday!" Ms. Grey yelled at the now closed door.

As Nate passed Caitlyn and Shane in the hall, he grabbed her hand and began running toward the exit. Shane and Jason watched their brother leading their best friend and smiled. They truly completed each other.

Twenty four hours later, the four young adults were standing on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I can't believe you took me to Paris for my birthday." Caitlyn said, looking over the lit up city.

"You and Nate are both 18. We thought that it required a bit of a celebration." Jason said, shrugging and walking to the other side.

"But Paris? For a week?"

"Our mom insisted." Shane said, following Jason.

"It's beautiful," Caitlyn said, returning her gaze to the city below.

"Yeah, you are." Nate said, looking at her.

"You are the cheesiest person I know." She laughed.

"But you love me."

"Yeah, I do."

"I have something I need to tell. It's part of why we're in Paris."

"Okay."

"I love you, Caity. More than anyone in the world. I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since I was two months old. You are my world, my inspiration. I never told you, but most of our chart toppers were written about you or for you. I can't live without you by my side. I would love for you to stay there forever. Caity, will you marry me?" Nate asked, going down onto one knee, and pulling out a black box. She let out a gasp as she saw the ring. It was a sapphire cut like a heart, surrounded by diamonds, set on a silver band.

"Yes!" She gasped out.

Nate let out the breath he was holding and slipped the ring on her finger. Once he was standing up, Caitlyn flung her arms around him. They stayed like that for a long time.

"Paris? Really?" Caitlyn asked jokingly.

"It always worked in the movies." Nate responded, kissing her sweetly.

"So, we get to spend the rest of the time in the 'City of Love' engaged. Too bad you're brothers are in the same room as us." Caitlyn said suggestively.

"Surprise number two, you know that door Shane thinks is just another closet?"

"Yeah?"

"That happens to be the door to our room for the rest of the week."

"Does Jason know? He is, after all, supposed to be the responsible one."

"I don't think he understands why we would want our own room. And everyone knows that I am the responsible one."

The continued to hold each other in contented silence before Shane and Jason came running over saying the paparazzi was on its way.

"I love you," Nate whispered.

"I love you, too," Caitlyn said, kissing him lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, and I love you three. Now, let's go!" Shane said, pulling them with him.


End file.
